


Weird Weather

by nighttime_stars



Series: Writers month aug 2019 [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighttime_stars/pseuds/nighttime_stars
Summary: Mr Young had lived in Britain his whole life so he knew how unpredictable the weather could be.Therefore, it was very weird when the weather remained normal for eleven years.





	Weird Weather

**Author's Note:**

> For day 20: weird

Mr Young had lived in Britain his whole life so he knew how unpredictable the weather could be.

Therefore, it was very weird when the weather remained normal for eleven years.

Of course, weather in Britain did follow a slight pattern: miserable long winters; slightly warmer but still wet springtime; summers that weren’t that hot but felt boiling; and the short autumns that quickly became winter again. This pattern was regularly interrupted. For example, showers were a constant in every season and the warm weather was sometimes known to extend into October.

White Christmases were almost never a thing.

Mr Young was not surprised when Tadfield’s weather became a regular page 8 article after three years of perfect weather. The area had everything: long hot summers, crispy warm autumns, snow-filled winters and spring times full of showers that created amazing puddles. White Christmases became something to be expected.

It was weather Mr Young would have wanted as a child, but he was glad, at least, that he got to enjoy this phenomenon with Adam.

As Adam grew up, Mr Young made sure to take him out to jump in the puddles, splash in their paddling-pool, and kick the fallen leaves. Every year they built a snowman on Christmas.

Mr Young was just glad that his son could enjoy the weird weather.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry but my favourite joke in the series is that predictable weather is a sign of witchcraft.
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. My tumblr is randomwriter2002


End file.
